Contact (Star Trek: Abandoned episode)
Contact is the eighth episode of the first season of . Synopsis Tom is inspecting the repairs to the ''Adelphi'', now almost complete. He gives the order to depart when everything and everyone is ready. Meanwhile, Will and Nathan, who have spent the night together, arrive in the control room with the rest of the senior staff. Turning over command of the city to Ensign Kreeahn, the group beam aboard the starship. At high warp, the Adelphi nears the approaching ship. As they approach visual range, the vessel suddenly changes course, heading back the way they came. Their speed increases and they quickly move beyond sensor range. Tom takes Will and Nathan into his ready room and asks whether they still need to be out here. Will emphatically agrees, but Nathan advises caution and against any mention of where they have come from. On the bridge of the other ship, Colonel Eyrn Nora'n and his first officer, Major Deran, are discussing their near-encounter. The colonel is visibly excited about the prospect of meeting aliens, even if they are not the fabled "Ancestors". Meanwhile, their ship receives new orders from command. Adelphi drops out of warp at the edge of the system, and is immediately met by three Olympus-class warships. Her passage blocked, Adelphi is contacted by the lead ship. Eyrn appears on the screen, identifies himself as of the First Inc'Ranas Defense Fleet, and demands that they state their identity. Tom explains his purpose and their desire for an alliance with technologically advanced people such as these. The colonel informs him that his superiors have decided to meet with them, and directs him to follow them back. Eyrn's vessel lands within the Ranas city, followed by the Adelphi which takes a stationary position above the surface. Hanar is left in command while Tom, T'Sora, Rhiohr, Will and Nathan beam down. They are met by the colonel and six other people, who immediately open fire, incapacitating the away team. T'Sora, who is somewhat hardier than the others, demands to know what is going on, and Eyrn bitterly cites "protection" and fires his own weapon, stunning her. The away team awaken one by one in a dark cell, severe burns on their chests. They are visited by the colonel, who informs them how they can escape. He explains he is against his government's xenophobic attitude, and for a while seems tempted by Will's offer to join them. He leaves when told about the Borg and Temaga, both of whom are documented in Ranas history and legend. At the time given to them by the colonel, the team breaks free and are beamed back aboard the Adelphi. Eyrn is cornered by Deran, who knows what he has done and has informed her superiors. She lets him go, but informs him he will never be welcome among his people again. Coming to the surface, he too is beamed aboard the Federation vessel. Adelphi makes her departure, but another Olympus-class moves into position in her path. Using tactical knowledge provided to him by the colonel, Will manages to destroy the warship and Adelphi escapes. In the city, Tom informs Eyrn that his service with and loyalty to the Ranas is terminated. The captain offers him a place on the expedition team, and he reluctantly accepts. Cast of characters Main cast *Lieutenant Will Gates *Doctor Nathan Carson *Colonel Eyrn Nora'n *Professor T'Sora *Ensign Hanar D'Jan *Ensign Kira Rhiohr *Captain Tom Farrin Guest characters *Ensign Kreeahn *Major Deran Notes This episode marks the first appearance of Colonel Nora'n, who subsequently joins the expedition. The Orion Ensign Kreeahn also makes an appearance in the extended edit, preceding her introduction in "Under Siege, part I". External link *Contact at Ad Astra Category:Star Trek: Abandoned episodes